This invention relates to a protective strip for a racket head.
Conventionally, a protective strip of a racket head is fastened on a longitudinal channel formed on an outer surface of the racket head by catgut strings to prevent the catgut strings from being strung directly to a frame of the racket head. However, the simple effect of the protective strip is not satisfactory. Since inadvertently dropping or accidentally striking the ground usually lead to damage of the racket, a protective strip with a width equivalent to the frame is desired.
When a user intends to replace a worn-out strip, all catgut strings have to cut and abandoned, even though they may still be useful, and then the racket must be restrung just to replace the protective strip and catgut strings. Such a protective strip is inconvenient and expensive.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.